leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
V6.8
__TOC__ ), wzmocnienie bohatera, który słabo sobie radzi w obecnej sytuacji jest równie trudne, gdy wszystko ma się zmienić. Kto będzie silniejszy po aktualizacji? Kto słabszy? Czy nadal będzie wszystkich mordował (prawdopodobnie)? A więc zamiast mówić o tym, czego nie zmieniamy w 6.8, powiem o tym, co zmieniamy. Jeżeli mamy zachować ostrożność, oznacza to skupienie się na outsiderach – którzy są zbyt silni lub zbyt słabi – na których nie wpłynie za bardzo środek sezonu. Osłabiamy trochę utrzymywanie się w alei we wczesnej fazie gry oraz głównych sprawców w kategorii „Każdy może być obrońcą” ( , ). Mamy także trochę zmian dla ulubieńców publiczności ( , ), którzy dobrze współpracują i walczą z magami, których zmienimy w następnym patchu. Dodajmy do tego nowego, bajecznego i dostajemy średniej wielkości patch, w którym jest dość interesujących elementów, aby pokazać wam, co robić do czasu aktualizacji magów, którzy zmiotą was do innego wymiaru (uważajcie na ). To tyle, jeżeli chodzi o tego patcha – do zobaczenia na Rift, gdzie będziemy grali nowym bohaterem o imieniu „ ”. Powodzenia, bawcie się dobrze.|Patrick „Scarizard” Scarborough}} Aktualizacja patcha 20.04.2016 *Kluby **Zapamiętaj moje imię: Zredukowano problem awarii pamięci dla klubów z dużą liczbą członków Bohaterowie *Wspinaczka *Ujawnienie bohatera *Spojrzenie na bohatera *Prezentacja bohatera i Równoległa Konwergencja są nieprzydatne, gdy Ekko jest na tyle podatny na ataki, że zginie, zanim będzie mógł ich użyć w optymalny sposób. Wytrzymałość obronnego Ekko sprawia, że można polegać na nich znacznie bardziej, ale ze względu na połączenie krótkich czasów odnowienia i wysokich obrażeń, nadal potrafi mocno przywalić. Nie mamy nic przeciw temu, że obronny Ekko sprawdza się w niektórych sytuacjach, ale znacznie zmniejszając jego obrażenia (w porównaniu ze skupianiem się na mocy umiejętności) gwarantujemy, że element ryzyka zostanie utrzymany.}} * **Bierne obrażenia przy trafieniu: 5% brakującego zdrowia celu ⇒ 3% brakującego zdrowia celu **kalowanie biernego efektu przy trafieniu: 1% za każde 50 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 1% za każde 33 pkt. mocy umiejętności **'NOWOŚĆ' - Lubię cię bić: Teraz zadaje minimum 15 pkt. obrażeń stworom i potworom * **Podstawowe obrażenia: 50/80/110/140/170 pkt. ⇒ 40/65/90/115/140 pkt. **Skalowanie: 0,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,4 pkt. mocy umiejętności * **Koszt: 70/75/80/85/90 pkt. many ⇒ 60/65/70/75/80 pkt. many **Prędkość ruchu: 20/28/36/44/52% ⇒ 30/35/40/45/50% są niezwykle podobni w tym patchu – zadają olbrzymie obrażenia i są praktycznie nie do zabicia. Graves nie kupuje tylko przedmiotów obronnych, ale jego wyjątkowa interakcja z kradzieżą życia i skalowaniem podstawowych ataków pozwalają mu na kupowanie hybrydowych przedmiotów obronnych ( , , ), aby niszczyć we wczesnej i późnej fazie gry. Zmieniamy trochę działanie Nowego Losu, aby Graves miał wybór między zmiataniem przeciwników trafieniami krytycznymi albo byciem wytrzymałym sprzątaczem.}} * **Skalowanie pierwszego trafienia: 0,75 - 1,1 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 0,7 - 1,0 całkowitych obrażeń od ataku (na poziomach 1-18) **Naboje przy trafieniu krytycznym: 8 ⇒ 6 **'NOWOŚĆ' - Krytyczne myślenie: Każdy nabój z trafienia krytycznego zadaje 140% obrażeń ( zwiększa wartość do 160%) * **iszczenie pancerza / odporności na magię: 12/16/20/24/28% ⇒ 20/22/24/26/28% * **Podstawowe obrażenia przy trafieniu: 10/15/20/25/30 pkt. ⇒ 4/8/12/16/20 pkt. + ), ale jego brak chwil słabości zawsze był frustrujący. Zmieniamy jego możliwość pójścia na całość, aby wynagrodzić użycie Nieśmiertelnego w odpowiedniej chwili, zamiast gdy tylko jest dostępny.}} * **Czas odnowienia: 75 sek. ⇒ 85 sek. **Czas działania: 10 sek. ⇒ 7 sek. **Przedłużenie przy zabiciu lub asyście: 4 sek. ⇒ 7 sek. * **Czas działania prędkości ataku: 3 sek. ⇒ 4 sek. **Czas odnowienia: 8 sek. ⇒ 12 sek. **'USUNIĘTO' - Stepowanie: nie przedłuża już czasu działania **'NOWOŚĆ' - Jeszcze Szybsze Kroki: Umiejętność zaczyna się teraz odnawiać po użyciu, a nie gdy wzmocnienie wygaśnie **'NOWOŚĆ' - Szaleńczy ostrzał: Gdy Szybki Krok się odnawia, używanie Miłosnego Klepnięcia skraca jego pozostały czas odnowienia o 2 sekundy (skaluje się ze skróceniem czasu odnowienia) * **Kradzież życia: 9/12/15/18/21% ⇒ 14/16/18/20/22% * **Bierny pancerz / odporność na magię: 10/20/30 pkt. ⇒ 20/30/40 pkt. i – pozbawiły Rumble'a sposobu na obniżanie poziomu zdrowia przeciwników. Zamiast zwiększać jego obrażenia, aby mógł rywalizować z leczeniem we wczesnej fazie gry (którym zajmujemy się trochę dalej), postanowiliśmy dać Rumble'owi większe możliwości kontrolowania alei.}} *Ogólne **Rumble z dżungli: Ma teraz listę polecanych przedmiotów do dżungli * **Obrażenia zadawane stworom: 50% ⇒ 100% * **Czas odnowienia: 120/110/100 sek. ⇒ 110/100/90 sek. Aktualizacja portretów , i, oczywiście, ), a jeżeli będziemy mieli okazję, to wypuścimy niewielkie zestawy, takie jak ten poniżej.}} * * * * * * * * * * * Globalne ujednolicenie portretów Zmodyfikowane aktualizacje z 6.7 , , A - R , , , , , , , , , S , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , T - U , , , , , , , , , , , V - Z , , , , , , , , , , , Przedmioty . Chcecie zadawać olbrzymie obrażenia? . Użyteczność podczas walki? Lodowa Rękawica. Ta ostatnia sprawdza się fantastycznie w swojej roli – ale dodatkowe obrażenia sprawiają, że bardziej wytrzymali bohaterowie sprawdzają się trochę za dobrze. Biorąc pod uwagę, o ile tańsza jest od pozostałych ulepszeń Blasku, postanowiliśmy zająć się większym ukierunkowaniem przedmiotu i sprawić, że Rękawica będzie słabsza podczas pojedynków niż pozostałe wersje.}} *Czaroostrze: 125% podstawowych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 100% podstawowych obrażeń od ataku , Bułat jest trochę zbyt skuteczny. Często kupuje się go ze względu na same statystyki, ale jego efekt użycia przy okazji kontruje wielu bohaterów. Pozostanie on dobrym wyborem dla prowadzącego, który nie ma łatwego życia, ale zmniejszenie jego skuteczności sprawi, że nie będzie tak przydatny bez korzystania z efektu użycia.}} *Łączny koszt: 3700 szt. złota ⇒ 3600 szt. złota *Koszt skompletowania: 625 szt. złota ⇒ 525 szt. złota *Obrażenia od ataku: 75 pkt. ⇒ 65 pkt. *Regeneracja zdrowia: 150 pkt. zdrowia za każdy ładunek ⇒ 125 pkt. zdrowia za każdy ładunek *Regeneracja many: 50 pkt. zdrowia za każdy ładunek ⇒ 75 pkt. zdrowia za każdy ładunek Specjalizacje ), przez co bohaterowie specjalizujący się w gnębieniu słabszych mają problemy z wysyłaniem ich do fontanny. Ograniczenie Uczty do jednej aktywacji na grupę stworów osłabi jej wpływ, ale pozostawi wartość uzdrowienia bez zmian.}} *Czas odnowienia: 25 sek. ⇒ 30 sek. *Natychmiastowe zdrowie z ciastka: 20 pkt. ⇒ 15 pkt. *Natychmiastowe mana z ciastka: 10 pkt. ⇒ 15 pkt. ). Nie mamy nic przeciw temu, żeby specjalizacja obrońców była silna, ale nie dość, że takie utrzymywanie się przy życiu sprawia, że nie można ich przegonić z alei, to jeszcze obrażenia zmieniają ich z botów do ograniczania kontroli w maszyny do zabijania. Które pozostają botami do ograniczania kontroli. Ta zmiana pewnie nie rozwiąże problemów Uścisku, ale chcemy go trochę osłabić, gdy będziemy szukać innych rozwiązań.}} *Kradzież życia: 3% maksymalnego zdrowia ⇒ 2,5% maksymalnego zdrowia Tarcze Magii ) są rozbite na kilka części na poziomie kodu, oznacza to, że w rzadkich przypadkach, niektóre elementy tych wielokrotnie uderzających umiejętności trafią w zły moment odświeżenia serwera i przebijają się przez tarcze magii. Zmieniliśmy ten okres, aby był konsekwentny, więc nie powinno się to więcej zdarzać.}} *Magia jest silna: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że niektóre umiejętności mogły przebić tarczę magii i zadziałać prawidłowo. Graficzne odświeżenie sklepu *Nowy wygląd: Sklep League został zaktualizowany, aby jego wygląd był zbliżony do reszty klienta *Uproszczenie: Pasek nawigacyjny ma mniej kategorii *Rozgrywka: W tym menu znajdują się runy i dopalacze *Akcesoria: Skórki totemów, ikony przywoływacza, a także skrzynie hextech i klucze *Przyciski: Przyciski zakupu RP, prezentów i związane z kontem (zmiana imienia, transfer serwera) znajdują się po prawej stronie paska nawigacyjnego Nowy wybór bohaterów *Przemieszczone specjalizacje: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że pojawienie się kolejki nowego wyboru bohaterów podczas przeglądania specjalizacji innego gracza, powodowało utratę dostępu do własnych specjalizacji *Kliknij mnie: Powrócił panel statystyk rankingowych w menu „Zobacz więcej statystyk”! *Skuteczna reklama: Poczekalnia tworzenia rozgrywki pokazuje teraz, jakie rodzaje punktów można zdobyć poprzez mecze zorganizowane za pomocą nowego wyboru bohaterów Ustawienia w grze *Szybko!: Szybkie rzucanie jest teraz standardowym ustawieniem dla wszystkich umiejętności i przedmiotów *Wskakuj!: Wskaźniki zasięgu są teraz włączone standardowo Naprawione błędy *Ogniste aury i już się nie kumulują. * nie zyskuje już 20 dodatkowych pkt. obrażeń od ataku, gdy używa . * znów prawidłowo daje wizję. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że umiejętności czasami nie nakładały efektu spowolnienia z podczas działania . *Efekty dźwiękowe przy trafieniu podczas powrotu zostały przywrócone. * teraz prawidłowo przerywa działanie . *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że czasami nie nakładał prawidłowej liczby ładunków . *Podrzucenie z nie nadpisuje już innych efektów podrzucenia/odepchnięcia (np. , ). *Specjalizacja nie daje już złota, gdy wrogie zwierzątka (np. , ) giną. * nie zmienia już pozycji, gdy bohater ten zginie w czasie przygotowywania. * może teraz być zakupiony, gdy jest się martwym na Howling Abyss. *Wyłączenie wyciszenia głośności ogólnie nie powoduje już, że odtwarzają się dźwięki wyciszone indywidualnie. *Niestandardowy dźwięk do i zostały przywrócone. *Zwiększono głośność efektu dźwiękowego . *Zwiększono głośność kilku linijek dialogowych podczas ruchu . *Przywrócono odgłos lodowego wiatru dla aktywacji ożywienia z . * nie odtwarza już czasami linijek dialogowych podstawowego . *Odbicia nie odtwarzają już dźwięku , gdy oboje są w grze. Złodziej. *Przywrócono tęczowy ślad oraz efekty strzałek . *Ofiary teraz prawidłowo identyfikują się jako foki w czacie, a nie babeczki. Nadchodzące skórki center|500px zostanie wypuszczona w patchu 6.8, aby upamiętnić zwycięstwo Team Fire w turnieju All-Star 2015! Kategoria:Aktualizacje en:V6.8 es:V6.8